


The Best Kind of Party

by A_bello, krisBurie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/pseuds/krisBurie
Summary: When Will finds Hannibal in Florence he is living with Antony Dimmond.An AU that takes place where season 3 begins.
Relationships: Anthony Dimmond/Hannibal Lecter, Anthony Dimmond/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Will shoved his hands inside his jacket. Ever since he'd arrived in Venice, he'd been colder than he usually was. Only this cold wasn't like when he spent all day fishing. This was the kind of cold that came when you went to bed with your lover and woke alone. 

Coming to Venice in search of answers made the ache of not seeing Hannibal practically knock the breath out of him. Will saw him in the architecture and smelled him in the fresh coffee and perfumes in the air. Logic told him missing Hannibal wouldn’t solve anything, but he was having a hard time getting his heart to listen to logic. 

He placed his hands deeper in his pockets as he stared out at the water. Had the events of that night not taken place as they had, he couldn't help but think this is how it should have been. The three of them here; a family. 

Rocks went flying across the water when he kicked them with a grumble.

"Well, here we are, Hannibal, you fool. You and your perfect hair, crisp suits. Who’ve you found to bother with your tiring banter?” 

He looked around him, almost expecting the man to jump out of the shadows, before fisting his hands in his hair. 

Abigail would have loved this. They could have been a family, a real family, but that dream had been diminished to ashes. 

This had officially become the worst idea he'd ever had, which was saying a lot.

No, this wasn't the worst idea ever. The worst idea was him being outside when he should be using this time to prepare. 

Every night, Hannibal and a man he didn't know would walk hand in hand, acting as if what happened between them was insignificant. However, if he was honest with himself, despite the two of them having a shared love for Abigail, he wasn't sure they had anything strong enough to sustain them. 

Familiar words echoed in the foreground of his mind.  
‘You can make it all go away. Put your head back. Close your eyes. Wade into the quiet of the stream.’  
He could, indeed, make it all go away, for Hannibal if not for himself. He could turn tail and leave without disturbing him, could go back to life as it was, broken but content in knowing he’d made his decision. 

If only he could force himself to do what he knew he should. Both of their lives, broken as they may be, could begin to form something close to normality if he left. He’d resume his usual routine of nightmares, of buying more dog food than anything else, of isolation. But he knew that, even in that familiarity, there would be a rift that could only be mended by one person. 

Watching Hannibal over the past month, Will began to convince himself that Hannibal could be happy without him. He had moved on and made room for another in his memory palace. 

"What am I doing here?" Will muttered. 

If he was smart, he would go back to his room, pack his stuff and leave, wiping away any trace of his presence with him with each new mile between him and the man he’d come to feel so close too.

Hannibal would be passing in exactly ten minutes and 25 seconds. He was always consistent. Him standing where he knew he'd pass wasn't going to change anything.

"I should go. I really must go."

It would finally be over if he left. Distance would once again separate them. 

He looked down at his feet. They moved fine all day, but in this moment, it felt as though they’d melded with the floor beneath him. He could barely feel them. 

"Don't do this to me. Please don't do this. Fuck, I have to go."

He placed his hand around his watch in order to hide the beeping. 

Bergamot and vanilla, sweetly filling his head like cotton, took hold of his rational sense of self and refused to release its grip. 

"Hannibal," he whispered without question of who stood so close.

He slowly closed his eyes with a gulp when he felt the man come closer. Wonderful. Hannibal was very clearly aware of his presence. Maybe he could get away with it if he started walking. Fuck his stuff, fuck the hotel room. He could still leave. He should leave. 

"Will," Hannibal whispered, dangerously close to his ear. 

Will gasped when Hannibal inhaled.

He really needed to leave. 

"Hello, Will."

Very slowly and painfully, Will turned to face him.

"Hello, Doctor Lecter," Will forced himself to say. Maybe if he stayed on professional terms with the man who knew him better than he knew himself, it would be easier. Easier than what, he wasn't quite sure. 

He moaned softly when Hannibal caressed his cheek with the palm of his hand. 

Will wasn't sure if there was a word to describe the way Hannibal made his knees buckle, but if there was, he definitely had that.

He braced himself by placing his hands on Hannibal's shoulders, fingers tight in the fine cloth of another expensive suit. 

"I really need to go," Will said when Hannibal placed his hands around his waist. There was no human way he could stay in such conditions. He needed to leave while he was still coherent.

Will's mouth twisted when the man he didn't know placed his hand on Hannibal's lower back. He had to know he was standing right there. 

"You must be Will. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Hannibal never fails to brew a tale of you."

Will met his eyes. He slid his hands into his pockets once more, hands balled into fists as he sized him up and down. 

"I’m sure you know less than you believe."

Hannibal stepped back a few paces with a smile. Will's gaze locked on his, confusion etching across his expression for a small moment. It shouldn't surprise him that he’d been led into a situation such as this, but he always found new ways to surprise him. 

"You'd be surprised." He glanced at Hannibal with a smile. A silent dance played out before his eyes, an inarticulate language shared between the two men before him. Leaving would be easier than witnessing whatever this was. He’d barely begun to shift his footing when the third party spoke up.  
"Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Will said, all too shocked at the invitation, sucking in a hiss of air. 

"Of course, if you have no pending plans."

His smile made Will roll his eyes. Not many men could pull off the charm that Hannibal seemed to adopt effortlessly, but this one was close. 

"We'd love to have you," Hannibal added with a crooked grin. 

Will looked at him with a slight nod. He extended his hand, firm. "I suppose I should formally introduce myself. Hello, my name is Will Graham."

The other smiled and clasped his hand with a kind smile. "Hello Will, I'm Antony Dimmond. It's nice to officially meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes over for dinner

Will gasped softly. He wasn't sure what to expect when they invited him for dinner. Seeing this house-which could have been classified as a museum if they were honest-left him breathless. Hannibal had definitely made a place for himself here.

"You have a gorgeous home," he said, placing his hands behind his back. He walked to their fireplace and ran his fingers along the mantle. Pictures from their time together here had been carefully framed and placed. His eyes traced the figures in each photo, unsure on how to feel. 

"Hannibal decorated it," Antony said, coming behind Will. He nearly chuckled. 

“Of course he did.”

"You're giving me too much credit," Hannibal said from the couch. He crossed and uncrossed his ankles with a smile. "You helped pick out the frames."

This time, Will did chuckle, a soft exhale sliding past his lips. He turned to look at Antony and past him, towards the sofa, cracking a finger on one hand. Many times he had wondered what this, a family, would be like. 

He’d been curious before, many times, whether or not Hannibal and himself would be able to uphold the normalcy of domestic life. If they would have such banter over what movie they watched, or who was in charge of making dinner. Abigail would play the piano with Hannibal and walk the dogs with him. 

A small smile formed when he met Antony's gaze once more. 

"They're beautiful."

Antony smiled. He gestured to the couch and urged Will to sit.

"Hannibal spent all day cooking. Why don't you two catch up while I serve?"

"Oh, well, I can help. I used to help Hannibal on occasion."

Will looked at Antony as he walked toward the kitchen with wide eyes. He’d been alone with Hannibal many times before, but there was always a reason, always something one of them was hiding or poking the other with. Those had been intimate moments, but here, bared to one another, it felt like an entirely new level of intimacy; private. 

He began chewing his thumb nail when their knees brushed. 

"You healed nicely, Will," Hannibal said in a soft voice, causing Will to look up and meet his gaze. "There were many nights I found myself longing to visit you in the hospital." 

Will scoffed, softly, lighthearted. 

“You didn’t, though,” he commented, taking a deep breath, “and that’s okay. Besides, you would’ve been arrested had you tried.”

He received a lopsided grin in response, warm, an apology written beneath the shine in Hannibal’s eyes. They’d confront that later. 

"The only person who could catch me, Will, is you. And you were in no shape to arrest anyone, much less me."

That one statement caused Will to scoot away slightly. He knew Hannibal was sure of himself, that much Will was certain of. What jarred him was the way his name slid off his tongue. It was as if he’d practiced, standing in the mirror, whispering it to himself.

The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

"I don't want to catch you, not anymore."

Hannibal’s smile strengthened, shrugging one shoulder slightly.

“Regardless, here we are.”

"Here we are," Will repeated, rubbing his palms on his jeans. He looked around with a slight chuckle. "When is dinner going to be ready? I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

Hannibal tilted his head in amusement. He reached out and moved a perfectly placed curl in the middle of his forehead.

Will nearly jerked away, and would have preferred he did, rather than freeze in place like a fool. The back of his neck grew hot, and he felt that warmth creep up over his ears and across his face. 

"Sweet Will, I can't begin to express how I missed your outlook on things."

"Don't do that," Will whispered. "Please don't do that."

Hannibal didn’t change his expression, but he did reach up once more to tuck some of his hair behind his ear, even though it barely stayed. 

“Do what?” He teased. 

"That. The ‘making me question myself around you’ thing. It's very inconvenient."

Will rolled his eyes as he responded, shifting away from him, finally finding the strength to move.   
He immediately regretted his words when the man raised an eyebrow, curious. 

“In what way do you question yourself? That’s a broad statement, Will, you know better than to be so vague.”

He batted a hand absentmindedly at the chastisement, relaxing as the pace of their old but familiar dance began to pick up once more. 

“I learned from the best, Doctor Lecter.” 

"Such as I."

Will stood with a grumble. He fisted his hands in his hair before gesturing at him.

"That. Don't do that."

Hannibal stood with a smile. He gently approached Will, causing him to back into the wall. 

Will gasped when his hands were replaced with Hannibal's. The two of them being this close was bound to end in disaster. He needed to find a way to leave his embrace, quickly. He feared he'd combust if he didn't.

"I should tell you to move or yell at you." He chuckled dryly at himself when he realized the outcome. "But I think we both know I won't do either of those things."

Hannibal didn’t move, just waited, letting him work through the same process he always had; the first step always being denial.

“What will you do, then?”

Will wanted to bare his teeth at the smug expression on his face, snap at him for the suggestive response, but instead, he just licked his lips, taking a deep breath. 

"Nothing that I want to, for fear of hurting your relationship with Antony."

"Antony is well versed in how I feel about you. " Hannibal stepped closer, making their noses brush. "Tell me, Will, what will you do?"

Will’s eyelids lowered, heavy suddenly as he shuddered, breaths mingling. He gulped, tilting his head forwards, hesitating only a moment before finally capturing him in a kiss.   
Hannibal took a deep breath, leaning into the embrace, before the two separated. 

"Isn't it refreshing when we give into our deepest, darkest desires?"

"Shut up," Will murmured with a smile. He played with the hair at the back of Hannibal's head, rubbing the fine strands between his fingers.

"Is it that kind of party?" Antony asked with a crooked grin when he walked back in the room.


End file.
